Blue, Just Blue
by reiicchi
Summary: AU where blue eyes meet grey eyes, where a policeman meets a stray and where the past is kept hidden for a reason. Darling, this is where you and I collide and it makes me want to ask: Is this a love story or a train wreck? Police!AominexOC.


Blue, Just Blue

* * *

Summary: AU where blue eyes meet grey eyes, where a policeman meets a stray and where the past is kept hidden for a reason. Darling, this is where you and I collide and it makes me want to ask: Is this a love story or a train wreck? Police!AominexOC.

* * *

I shouldn't be starting another story again, but here I am. I've had this story in my head for months. It's been screaming to be written and every time I try to sit down and write it, I just either break down crying or procrastinate because it would hurt too much to put what I have thought into words. Either way, I'm starting this story and there will be so much angst and something inexplicably raw about this story.

I have a general idea of how this whole story is going to flow. I've even written some future parts down, but I lost the notebook where I put it. OTL.

Lastly, thank you to everyone who liked, reviewed and/or put any of my stories on their favourites.

This story will be rated M for either sex scenes or implied sex and violence.

Well, pretty much all that I have to say, but be warned, this isn't for the weak of heart.

* * *

Chapter one: And so we meet again

Dark blue eyes

Blue hair

Blue shirt and pants

She'd never say it out loud, but damn

The colour blue did suit him.

* * *

His blue eyes were staring straight at her grey ones. Both faces were a mask of indifference, save for his eyebrows of course. One eyebrow sloped and furrowed downwards showing just how confused he was.

Aomine Daiki was at a loss.

He'd never thought he'd see her again.

* * *

Tsukino Naoki was just as confused as Aomine. Not that she'd admit and not that it showed on her face. She was berating herself mentally thinking of how this all happened.

Here she was in the police station with a chatty and nosy neighbor yapping away how she heard "obvious domestic violence". Another police officer was carefully writing down her every word, asking said neighbor a question every now and then. None of that fazed Naoki.

What fazed her was the fact that Aomine Daiki was in front of her.

There

In the flesh

Sitting and continuously staring at her like she'd disappear if he blinked

What was worse was that he was wearing a badge on his chest and he was now—apparently, if it wasn't so glaringly obvious—a policeman.

Her day went from bad to worse and right now, catastrophic didn't even begin to describe it.

Aomine Daiki was the last man she'd wanted to see.

Not just right now, but for the rest of her life because every time she looked into those dark, dark eyes, she felt angry, betrayed and very, very bitter.

They said blue was the colour of calmness, of trust. She frowned at the two words. Likewise, Aomine frowned with her and slowly, she could feel herself being more and more exasperated. She wanted to sigh or cringe or mutter insults under her breath, but more than anything she wanted to run.

Bolting from a policeman wasn't a pretty good idea, so she sat there waiting glaring and meeting his gaze head on. This wasn't a competition of who had more power. Daiki clearly won that round hands down, thanks to his shiny badge. Nor was it a subtle game of whoever blinks loses.

No. For her, this small meet my gaze and don't waver scenario was a glimpse back to the past and to the nightmares she relived.

Yes, there was a time when those blue eyes were calming, when they reflected nothing but sincerity and understanding. When kind words managed to elude his lips, she just had to look into those pools he called eyes and she'd smile. There was a time when their eyes would meet just randomly and both of them would just grin like idiots.

There was a time when she felt _safe_ staring into those eyes.

But, darling, they weren't in high school anymore

And things were very, very different

Things were very, very different because now Aomine Daiki was the last person she wanted to see. Whether on the face of the earth or on the depths of the universe, take your pick. She could assure you, he was the last person she'd ever want to see again.


End file.
